


[Video] She's Not You

by ilera



Category: Angélique Marquise des Anges - Anne & Serge Golon
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Intrigue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: audio - Elvis Presley "She's Not You"; video - "Angélique, marquise des anges" (1964), "Merveilleuse Angélique" (1965), "Angélique et le roy" (1966)
Relationships: Louis XIV/Angélique de Peyrac, Louis XIV/François Desgrez
Kudos: 7





	[Video] She's Not You

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Elvis Presley "She's Not You"; video - "Angélique, marquise des anges" (1964), "Merveilleuse Angélique" (1965), "Angélique et le roy" (1966)


End file.
